


THE WORLD'S FIRST EVER MONSTER TRUCK FRONT FLIP

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Mike is spending some days alone as Miles is busy helping Alex with a guitar part for one of his song. Mike isn't very happy not to have him around for a while but he hopes that Miles will use the time apart to take a decision about them.





	THE WORLD'S FIRST EVER MONSTER TRUCK FRONT FLIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [666QB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/666QB/gifts).



> I did it again :-)) here is another one shot about Miles and Mike.  
> Blame it to the TBH&C's track list and for not having enough inspiration for Milex at the moment.  
> If you're not interested in taking a little break from Milex don't read it, otherwise have fun.  
> 666QB helped me again; this time she did more than simply correcting my English and I thank her a lot <3

Mike was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. It wasn't the first night he spent like this and he was getting more annoyed with every passing minute because it seemed that the only thing his mind was able to do in the past days, was to think about what Miles was doing. To be honest, he knew perfectly well what his friend was doing; Miles was busy with Alex, playing guitar for one of his songs because Turner wanted to have Miles' magic hands playing that particular guitar part that no one could do the way Miles could. Mike was suspecting that Alex was eager to have Miles' hands also on his body and, for this reason, Mike's irritation was quickly growing out of control. He decided there was no point in staying in bed and wait for Miles to appear at his door, so he got up and put on a pair of jeans, his lucky t-shirt, grabbed a pair of rainbow socks and got into the pair of black Adidas he had bought with Miles a few days ago.

"Your place is here with me and I am gonna bring you back home," Mike murmured, and then, he grabbed the car keys and slammed the door behind him. As he walked to his car, thought, he passed by his monster truck that was parked in the backyard and stopped a second to look at it. _Grave Digger _was his dearest belonging; it gave him fame and money but, most of all, he had met Miles because of it. He could still clearly remember the show where Miles had come up to him afterwards to see the winning car up close; they had started talking and, after that, they had began to see each other, and even if they were still apparently just friends, Mike was sure that they were meant to be more than that. Miles had been brokenhearted for a while after Alex decided, once and for all, that they couldn't be more than friends; he wanted his official relationship with his girlfriend to be _serious_ and Miles had accepted it, putting some distance between himself and Alex. For some months now, Miles was feeling better and he seemed ready for something more than a friendship and Mike didn't want that to change. Mike looked at the keys in his hand, then at the monster truck and, finally, he decided that it was time for _Grave Digger _to bring them back together again. He walked back inside the house and took the other set of keys, walking out the door with a huge grin on his face now. He smirked as he turned the engine on, and headed towards Turner's house without a second thought. The monster truck wasn't meant to be driven on the streets but Mike didn't care, and even though it was only a ten minute drive, it seemed to take forever.____

Mike had flashbacks of the times he talked to Miles about their feelings for each other; the first time they had been pretty drunk, and even if Miles hadn't responded negatively to his words, nothing further had come from that. 

The second time was while they were a bit tipsy; they had ended up sleeping on the couch in each other's arm, and Mike felt sure that it was as a positive sign from Miles' part. 

Last time, not so long ago, he had talked about his feelings with Miles during dinner, while they were both sober. Miles had almost blushed at his words before a smile lit up his whole face and the man had not stopped him when he kissed him. In the following days, they ended up making out on the couch and last time it had happened, they came in their pants because he had rolled his hips against Miles' with too much force. Unfortunately, it hadn't happened again nor had they had the time to talk properly about what was going on between them because Alex fucking Turner had called and Miles was gone.

_-But not for much longer- _Mike thought and with the words still echoing in his head, he arrived at Turner's house.__

Mike stopped and surveyed the fence in front of him; it didn't look very strong because it was more a decorative thing than a protective one, and he was sure that his car would have no problems demolishing it. Obviously, Mike expected an alarm to go off but he didn't mind; he wanted Alex to know what was going on, he wanted the man to see what he was doing, he wanted Turner watching him bring his beloved Miles home with him where he belonged. Because yes, they were not boyfriends yet, but he loved Miles deeply, truly and hopelessly and, most of all, he knew that he would be able to make him happy the way he deserved. 

Mike stepped on the gas and the car moved forward at full speed, hitting the fence and demolishing it, moving past it. He kept driving for a few metres with his face showing satisfaction and then, he stopped the engine. He jumped down and walked towards the main door, hoping that the alarm would already have informed Turner of his presence; even if he would like to kick the front door down with his own foot, it would be impossible to do as it was a security door. He cursed for not being able to sweep in but, after all, Alex Turner was a famous rockstar and he had a lot of crazy fans eager to meet him, together with some crazy people ready to attack him. 

_-Oh fuck, I just became one of those people- _Mike told himself but he didn't mind. He was ready to do anything to save Miles from Alex because yes, Mike was pretty sure that Miles was under some kind of spell and that Alex would use him until it was time to throw him away again. Mike was still lost in his thoughts when the front door suddenly opened.__

__"What the fuck are you doing, Kerr? Are you crazy?" Alex asked pretty furious._ _

__"Where's Miles?"_ _

__"He's sleeping. Go away immediately or I will call the police and I swear that-"_ _

__"I asked where's Miles. Don't make me ask it again, please."_ _

__"Go back home and thank Miles I am not gonna report it to the police," Alex said, ready to close the door. Mike noticed what Alex intended to do so he put a foot inside to prevent Alex to lock him outside and then, he gave a shoulder push to the door to get inside the house._ _

__"Miles!" Mike called out loud as Alex hadn't answered his question and Miles was not around. "Miles, baby!" Mike went on, shouting as loudly as he could, and he smiled as he heard Miles' voice coming from upstairs._ _

__"I am here!" Miles shouted back at the top of his lungs and then, he began to pound the door with his hands._ _

As Mike heard Miles' voice and the noise he was making, he punched Alex hard in his stomach and shoved him away before running up the stairs following the noise. When he reached the right door, he didn't waste a second and decided that now he could break it down with a kick. 

"When I saw in the monitor that a monster truck had gotten inside, I was about to go down the stairs," Miles explained as Mike gave a first kick toward the door to get inside. "But Alex stopped me and locked me inside saying you were dangerous...but I knew why you did it," Miles said almost moved. In that moment, Mike's second kick had managed to open the door and Miles hurried to hug Mike.

Alex recovered from the punch and gathering all his strength, he ran up the stairs to reach them.

"Alex!" Miles shouted as he noticed Alex approaching  and Mike left Miles' arms, ready to face Alex again. They both rolled down the stairs and Miles looked pretty worried about the wrestling match that was still going on in front of him. 

Mike came off best but given the fact that Miles looked a bit confused -he looked happy to see him winning but he looked also worried for Alex-, he decided that it was better to leave Turner's house as soon as possible. He grabbed Miles and shoved him on his shoulder, bringing him out of the house and into the car. 

Ten minutes later they were home; Miles had stared at Mike during the whole ride back, but Mike hadn't dared to look back at him, fearing that Miles could be frightened by his behavior. When he stopped the car and finally found the courage to look to his side, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Miles smiling at him and looking at him with heart shaped eyes.

"Mike... I... I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou I-LOVE-YOU!" Miles said almost in tears and he leaned in for a kiss. Mike let a smile light up his face and then, he took Miles' face in his hands before kissing him. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it was getting more and more passionate each passing second, with Miles breathing heavily and letting soft moans escape his mouth. It felt like Miles was enjoying the kissing more than usual and Mike had the confirmation of that when he felt Miles' hand on his groin, palming him. Mike let a loud moan leave his mouth and he couldn't believe when he felt Miles fingers on the fly of his pants.

"Let's go inside," Mike managed to say but Miles was too impatient and made it clear that he couldn't wait to go inside. Mike had no reason to protest and lifted up his butt so Miles could lower his jeans and brief, exposing his already hard cock. Miles looked at him with lust in the eyes and licked his lips before lowering his head and taking his shaft into his mouth. Mike let a loud moan leave his mouth and couldn't believe what was happening. Miles' tongue was now teasing the tip and then his mouth moved down as far as he could, taking his cock even deeper without chocking himself.

"Oh Miles!" Mike said, and his hands were now holding Miles head guiding him. Mike was a mess and tried his best to avoid lifting up his hips, afraid to choke Miles, and when he felt the familiar feeling informing him that he was about to come, everything disappeared.

*

Mike opened his eyes and heard his phone ringing insistently on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. He could feel himself hard under the sheets and, suddenly, he remembered the dream he was having just a few seconds ago.

"Oh fucking fuck," he murmured, and his hand moved down to his shaft, stroking it. He closed his eyes and imagined Miles lying next to him doing that as a good morning, and he cursed when he came into his own hand a few strokes later.

"Fuck, Mike... you're pretty desperate, man" he told himself rather embarrassed. He didn't bother to get up and clean himself and, instead he lay there thinking about his dream.  
Ten minutes later, he had remembered the most of it and the initial feelings of embarrassment and guilt had disappeared as soon as he the monster truck thing and the way he had rescued Miles from Alex's claws had come to his mind. 

_-Okay, Mike, never again are you gonna watch monster truck shows before going to bed_ \- he told himself while laughing but then, his face became serious. The monster truck part was really funny, he had to admit it, but his subconscious had told him something else. He was in love with Miles and he needed to tell him that wanted to be in a relationship with him. They had become close friends because Miles had put some distance between himself and Alex and they both enjoyed each other's company a lot, especially in the past months. Miles finally looked ready to leave the past behind and go on  with his life but maybe he had been mistaken about that. When Alex had called him a few days before, Miles had been eager to accept Alex's invitation and he didn't know if the reason was that he was still in love with Alex or if he didn't want to face his feelings for him.

*

Miles entered Alex's kitchen with a yawn. Alex was cooking eggs and turned towards the kitchen's door as he felt Miles entering. The previous day, they had finished working on the song when it was dinner time and after eating something ordered from the restaurant down the street, they had stayed up talking until it was too late for Miles to go back home. 

"I hope they are the way you like them," Alex said while one of his playful smile as he waited for Miles to come and check.

"Too dry; you'll never learn, Alex."

"Well, I don't think it's gonna be a problem since I am not going to be the one cooking eggs for you in the morning," Alex said with a mischievous smile.

"Alex!" Miles said a bit embarrassed, already regretting for talking to Alex about Mike and his feelings for him almost all night long.

"Oh my God, Miles Kane is blushing," Alex said mocking him; Miles didn't reply and, instead, he looked down to his feet. Alex noticed Miles' silence and behavior and he put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yes; I mean... I called him fifteen minutes ago but he didn't reply nor did he called me back so maybe it's not that he feels that lonely witho-"

"Hey, maybe the explanation is that...he's just sleeping?" Alex said with a comforting smile, squeezing his shoulder and shaking him out of his negative thoughts.

"Yes, of course, it's just ten thirty in the morning after all," Miles said feeling pretty stupid and then, he chuckled at his own dramatic thoughts.

*

Mike sighed and ran his hand through his hair while debating what to do. Did he have to call Miles or it was better to wait for his call? What if Miles wasn't feeling at ease with what was going on and needed some time apart to understand if they could be a couple? He was still thinking about calling him or not when he suddenly remembered that his phone had woken him up and that he hadn't bothered to check it as he was busy doing something more interesting. He stretched his hand out to pick up the phone and found Miles' call. 

_-Oh fuck!-_ Mike exclaimed, quickly sitting up in bed and staring at the phone. _-idiot, idiot, idiot!- _he told himself and then, he was about to call Miles when he realized the mess that there was around him. He decided to get up and have a shower and call Miles once he was not sticky anymore and the memory of what he had done thinking about him had faded away.__

____

*

____

Alex had managed to reassure Miles about Mike not answering the phone and no calling him back; he was eager that Miles had someone to date because Miles needed to feel loved and of course, give his love to someone. 

____

Almost a year had passed since he had definitely told Miles that he couldn't give him what he wanted and they hadn't seen each other for six months before slowly going back to some kind of normality. He obviously didn't want to push Miles into someone's else arms just because he felt guilty or because he wanted Miles be in a relationship; he thought that Mike was a nice guy and he seemed to be perfect for Miles so it was time for his best friend to let himself go and be happy.

____

*

____

Mike stepped outside the shower and watched his image in the mirror. He was ready to see Miles' image in the mirror, right next to him after a shower, talking nonsense while brushing his teeth just to make him laugh. 

____

Mike smiled and after drying himself, he put some clothes on and fixed his hair as best as he could before picking up the phone again. He was about to FaceTime him but then, he opted for a standard call.

____

*

____

Miles was lost in his thoughts smoking in the garden when his phone rang. His lips curved in a smile as soon as he saw Mike's name on the display and he hurried to pick up.

____

"Mike!"

____

"Hi Miles! Sorry if I didn't pick up when you called but I was in the shower and didn't hear it and I only checked the phone now," Mike explained, hating himself for the white lie and still feeling ashamed at the memories of what had happened thirty minutes earlier.

____

"Never mind; it was nothing important. No, wait, it was important. I wanted to hear your voice; I missed it," Miles said pacing nervously, his cocky attitude nowhere to be found.

____

"Really? That's nice to hear after just a few days away from me," Mike said with a happy tone of voice, trying not to giggle like an idiot.

____

"Three days to be precise," Miles went on gaining confidence "but it seemed even longer, to be honest."

____

"That because it's been three days, eleven hours and a few minutes, to be even more precise," Mike said with a chuckle.

____

"Oh, I am impressed," Miles said smiling, and he felt his heart flipping in his chest. "Did you really miss me so much that you counted the days and the hours?"

____

"I did. I hope you're gonna finish soon so you can come visit me and we can spend some time together," Mike said, hoping in a positive reply.

____

"How about in fifteen minutes?" 

____

"It would be great," Mike said in such a lovely tone that Miles was regretting that Mike hadn't made a video call and he was now missing the chance to watch the ecstatic face of a certain teddy bear on the other side of the phone. But he was going to spend the whole day with him, probably also the night and, who knows, maybe the rest of his life.

____

**************************

____

Thanks for reading

____


End file.
